Scientific Collaboration (SC) During the last five years, the Breast SPORE has initiated or extended several internal collaborations with other programs and inifiatives at the Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC) and other centers at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC), as well as external collaborations with cooperative groups, consortia, the pharmaceufical industry and centers outside this country. Following NCI SPORE guidelines, we will indicate their nature, horizontal, vertical or both as we describe them.